5 Minutes After 5 Minutes
by IceQueenFleetwood
Summary: <html><head></head>So what happened to Jasper? Now Alice is with Draco? Could there be someone else - waiting for him? One-shot - please R&R - Review! Thank you xxxx</html>


A:n/ You saw Alice's story - now I wanted to show Jasper's! Kaelan xxx

An Abandoned, American Diner Somewhere

14:35

Jasper Whitlock came bustling into the abandoned diner.

He got a few funny looks - nothing much. His vibrant crimson eyes alerted the danger warning to most people - but these were a different sort of people.

These were the people who had lost everything.

The people who no longer cared.

'I'll have a Jack Daniels.' He motioned hoarsely to the bartender who looked unsurprised at the choice of drink.

'And a shot of straight vodka.' He added, uncaring that he couldn't become intoxicated by the drink. It was habit - a luxury.

'Someone's a little upset today.' A voice came softly from his right. The accent was foreign and light. Like a lullaby.

Jasper turned in a blur - not caring that his vampiric powers were showing.

It was a girl. A pretty girl too.

'A little.' He said in a clipped tone, but he felt bad for being so rude.

'I'm sorry, ma'am. I misplaced my manners. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock.' He extended a hand with courtesy.

The girl took it gently and shook it.

'I'm Cho, Cho Chang.' She smiled prettily. He nodded at her - she was truly beautiful.

'Do you want one?' He motioned to the bar.

Cho declined softly. 'I don't drink - only butterbeer.'

Butterbeer?

'What is that? One of those new drinks the kids are having these days?' He ran his hands though his hair and leaned towards her.

Cho nodded slowly. 'Something like that.' She said carefully.

'So, you from China then?' He nodded to her.

Cho grinned and nodded. 'It's a good thing you didn't say Japanese. For some reason - everyone always get's us confused.'

Jasper smiled back. It felt foreign - but good.

'You know that Cho means 'butterfly' in Japanese don't you?' He smiled, wondering where such a little piece of trivia came from.

Cho shook her head shyly. 'No- I didn't. So what are you, Major Whitlock - a Japanese expert?'

Jasper shrugged before grinning broardly.

'No. My job's far more dangerous.' He took a deep drink of the whiskey. He couldn't taste it or feel it burning his throat - but he could imagine it.

'Really? And that would be?' Cho asked interested.

Jasper choked slightly on the drink.

'What?'

Cho frowned. 'Your job, Major Whitlock? Assuming you're not still on duty?'

'Er...' Jasper paused - it didn't hurt to tell her. After all, who was she going to tell?

'I kill people. I thought I loved this woman - but she made me kill people. Just for her. When she felt like it. Before I escaped.' He said stiffly.

'Wow. Keeper you've got there.' Cho said dryly. He still couldn't place her accent. It wasn't english.

'How... your accent...'

-'I'm scottish.' Cho explained with a smile.

Scotland?

'The little tiny thing above England?' Jasper wondered.

Cho laughed, her laughter tinkering around the room - making it alive.

'Yes. I suppose it is a wee thing!'

Silence.

'So, why are you here?' Jasper asked.

'Hmm?' Cho hummed, her attention wandering.

'I've told you my story. Tell me yours.' Jasper gulped another mouthful of whiskey.

'Where to begin...' Cho murmured, fiddling with her hands.

'Well I fell in love with this guy, he was strong and brave. But he got killed. Then I fell in love with his friend - the one who had been with him when he was killed. And the friend that I fell in love with had a duty to save the entire world. He didn't need me. I was still grieving - so we drifted apart. After he'd saved the world - he found someone else. I'd moved on too - but I never felt accepted again. I was an outcast - somewhere between moving on and wanting to stay stuck. SO here I am - in limbo.'

She sounded so desperate. So out of place and time - Jasper felt the urge to hold her. To protect her.

'Wow. We're both pretty depressing, aren't we?' Jasper said sadly, noticing his whiskey had run out.

'Maybe if you fixed me- I could fix you?' Cho blushed furiously.

Jasper's head snapped up - hope alive once more.

Then it disappeared. He knew what he must do.

'Cho... I ... I have to tell you something...' He paused.

'What is it, Jasper?'

'I'm... I'm a vampire.' Jasper winced as the confession sounded even scarier aloud.

Cho flinched for a second then seemed to get over it.

'Well, if it helps - I'm a wizard.' She smiled again at him.

Jasper took one look at her and began to laugh. Laugh until she laughed with him.

Until all his troubles seemed to float away.

'What are the odds?' He grinned.

'I suppose, some people like to call it fate.' Cho leant closer to him, her midnight hair touching his shoulder.

'Do you believe in fate?' Jasper asked her.

'I do now.' She said as Jasper leant forward to kiss her - his marble hands cupped her face gently, They made her feel wanted.

Something she hadn't been for so long.

'Cho? Come with me - be my light in the darkness. Show me what it's like to love.' His words made her heart race.

She felt a warm feeling pass through her very soul.

'I can change emotions, I can make sure you're never scared again.' Jasper promised her, inhaling her scent.

Her glorious wizard, human-free scent.

'How could I be scared? I'm with you.' She pressed her lips against him again.

The black- haired girl and the blonde haired man walked, arm in arm out of the forgotten diner.

A few blocks in front of them - another black-haired girl and blonde haired man walked in a tight embrace.

Both couples blissfully unaware that they should never have been.

Blissfully unaware that they were with the wrong lovers.

Blissfully unaware that if they hadn't been late for just 5 minutes - it would all have been different.

But they didn't care.

Because fate made sure - that they were.

Fate made sure that they were with their true loves.


End file.
